


Ache

by kaguneko (alittlecoco)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, by minor character death i mean...theyre vampires ya feel, is there a plot though...?, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlecoco/pseuds/kaguneko
Summary: shameless vampire au, victorian cliché, soft sex





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> art from gouguruheddo of vamperuris I'm gonna die <3 <3 
> 
> [here](http://gouguruheddo.tumblr.com/post/163237456187/because-i-hate-my-lame-attempt-at-coloring-this)
> 
> [and here!](http://gouguruheddo.tumblr.com/post/163237239077/kaguneko-vampire-au-for-the-wonderful)

The policeman paused at the mouth of the alley.

  
He tightened his hold on the gun, brushed fingers across the handle of the ornamental sword he wore, pretending to double-check the weapons while he ignored the fact that he was frozen, feet refusing take that last step around the corner.

  
_Coward_.

  
He’d been trailing Smith for weeks, unable to turn up a single thing except that the man was so polite, so precisely controlled, it made Nile’s skin crawl.  And wouldn’t that go well at the Yard.  He could imagine the conversation, sitting in Randall’s stuffy office, wishing the man would crack a damn window—although maybe the panes had fused together after so many years of disuse.

  
“Report, Dok,” Randall would grumble beneath the thick mustache that made Nile’s lips curl in disgust because sometimes Randall got food caught in it and Nile couldn’t forget the way cold egg looked quivering at the end of bristling hairs.  The inspector would creak back in his chair, hands folded over his barrel of a chest, blinking half-assed condescension at Nile.  Randall didn’t even care enough to sneer anymore.

  
_What a spineless piece of shit_.  

  
Nile would try to shift, thighs sticking to the wooden chair in the stale heat.  Hunches, right?  That’s what Dupin did, followed impossible threads to improbable conclusions.  Except in this fantasy, Randall would snort, jowls wobbling, and fire Nile while satisfaction oozed into his lidded distain.  Because life wasn’t fiction.  Even if Smith was _off_ , uncanny in a way gnawed and nibbled at Nile’s brain when he tried to sleep.  He tossed at night, replaying the way people leapt like fleas on a dog to please the slick bastard while Smith flashed a gleaming smile, eyes dancing with some kind of private joke, and people in the city died week after week.

  
_On your watch, Dok_.

  
Nile gritted his teeth.  Fuck that.  Two more people had been found that week. Smith was cornered.  But Nile just couldn’t move.  He might as well already be stuck to that wooden chair in Randall’s office.

 

 

When Smith had passed by the pub where Nile had staked out that evening, he was trailing after a tiny gentleman, silent as a hellhound.  The look in Smith’s eyes horrified Nile, but the small man seemed to have no idea that their biggest lead in the Ripper case was gazing at the back of his neck like he was about to sink teeth into his throat, rather than the knife he preferred.

  
Smith looked unusually flushed.

  
Nile swallowed bile and followed them.

   
Smith paused when the policeman stepped cautiously out of the pub.  He looked around with flaring nostrils like he caught wind of the lingering cigar smoke and beer that had splashed onto Nile’s boots while he waited for Smith to ghost by like he did every night.  But then he turned to prowl after his tiny prey with a shake of his shoulders, slipping into the alley behind the dark-haired gentleman few blocks from the pub.

 

 

A growl echoed in the alley, nearly covering the scrape of boots on rock.  Nile’s hands shook; he wanted to squeeze his eyes shut.  When he took this case, he wanted the glory, not the gore.

  
_You’re pathetic, Nile_.

  
The answering whimper startled him into action, feet moving without conscious decision. His gut just didn’t want the little man to die—like all the others—on his watch.

  
He wobbled into the dark on shaking ankles and leveled the gun in the direction of shuffling footsteps against slick stone, except when his eyes landed on the men, he choked back a yelp and fumbled the gun, dropping it.  It fired and someone swore, but Nile was already running, tripping and scrambling to get away.  He didn’t think it would have mattered even if he had shot one of them in the head.

 

The next morning, Scotland Yard found the Ripper torn to shreds and drained of blood in an abandoned building a block from the one Nile had pressed up against before charging like an idiot into the alley.  

  
The policeman vomited and called out sick for the rest of the day.

 

 

Nile thought about that night for years.  Nearing midnight as he blew out the candles, or when Marie nipped at his neck with playful kisses, the memory dogged him, that panting hellhound.

  
When he’d rounded the corner and aimed the gun, a set of silver eyes locked on his and a bloody-mouthed growl rippled through the alley to creep down his spine with a sharp nailed, freezing touch.  Two figures twined together, only it was the opposite of what Nile had steeled himself against.  

  
Smith leaned back against the wall, low with his legs splayed to make room for his companion, slicked hair clinging to the ragged stone wall he’d tossed his head against.  The little one snarled at Nile from where he’d torn Smith’s neck into dripping teethmarks, blood turned black in the night.  And Smith was moaning, bucking against the demon that leeched at his throat and tried to crawl up his body, hitching a thigh up over one of Smith’s well-tailored hips while Smith’s hands kneaded his backside and pulled him closer.

  
The look the two _things_ gave him—one frigid and fierce, the other haughty and hazy—left Nile with no illusions he’d be dead before he could suck air to scream for help.

  
When Marie bit down, Nile could still hear Smith whimper.

 

* * *

 

Levi wasn’t supposed to be turned.

  
When Erwin had fallen so hard and fast for the little human—in the exact moment Levi had glared up at him and spat that he’d kill Erwin—he made his peace with the fact that he would lose Levi.

  
But not like this.

  
Not with Levi’s entrails spilled across the entryway.

  
Not after it took Erwin so fucking long to win his trust, and not when he knew what it was like to have Levi look at him with his gaze melting into fondness.

  
He was going to say goodbye to Levi after loving his tiny wrinkled body when he was too frail to stand, was going to press kisses to Levi’s silver-white hair and at the corners of foggy grey eyes.  He planned to listen to Levi harrumph and tell him to fuck off one last time and seal the sound of his voice away in his heart—it was empty anyways, he might as well fill it with Levi.  

  
It would hurt.  God, losing Levi would rip him apart and Erwin didn’t think he wanted to survive it.  How could a fading heart full of memories ever amount to the same thing as a warm armful of Levi?

  
But Erwin was aware of it every time he coaxed cries out of Levi, watched his back arc sharp before he slumped back boneless.  He heard time ticking whenever Levi’s amused eyes met his own as someone floundered on the verge of figuring out that Erwin was _something_ —but something _what_ no one ever wanted to name.  Erwin pressed his tongue against the pulse fluttering in the delicate skin between Levi’s legs and shoved a desperate ear to Levi’s chest when Levi allowed himself to sleep.  Levi smelled like a lightness Erwin hadn’t inhaled in a lifetime and his blood kept time with the clock.  

  
Someday, Levi’s quiet spark would flicker out, but Erwin could deal with the impending goodbye until Levi was gone.  Then, when he sat alone on his bed with Levi’s evaporating scent, he was allowed to break.

  
Levi was going to tell him to get over it— _you big fuck_ —with a faint smile.  Not in a gurgle blood.  Hunters had found Erwin, like Levi had, except this time Levi destroyed them.  It had been glorious until the moment the stake tore at his stomach.

  
Erwin panicked when Levi met his gaze and crooked his bloody lips ruefully.  “Looks like I lost this one,” he said, like it was an on-going joke.  His grey eyes were going dull with pain instead of the old age Erwin had braced himself for, and Erwin bent his head and tore his wrist before he could stop to think; he didn’t have the time.  The clock was breaking, all the years Levi deserved compressed into trickling seconds.  Levi smiled softly and accepted Erwin’s ruined skin and blood like he was waiting for it.  His lips dragged against Erwin’s wrist and Erwin was disgusted with himself when he grew hard watching Levi’s eyes flicker back to life while he lapped from Erwin’s veins and moaned quietly.  Bodies were scattered around them and Erwin was glad their dead ears couldn’t hear Levi’s soft noises.  Although, Erwin supposed, neither he nor Levi were living either.

  
Erwin took everything from Levi and all he could give in return was himself.  What a fucking joke.

  
But Levi offered a gentle huff and took to Erwin’s life as gracefully as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop during a chase, like he was flying.  If he missed the sunlight or his tea, he never mentioned it, just settled himself at Erwin’s side without missing a single step.  Levi in life was something magnificent, precious and fragile.  Levi in death was a storm brewing on the horizon, deadly and horrifyingly beautiful.  

  
Levi as a vampire was electric.

  
Until he had to drink.  Then, he simply refused, turned his nose away along with the topic.  

  
Killing wasn’t his hang-up, Erwin thought; they’d taken down criminals together when Levi was a human.  The bloodlust now turned Levi’s eyes into glittering silvery pits Erwin couldn’t crawl out of and he was hard more often than not by the end of a hunt.  Levi watched him eat intently, and later twined around him in bed, listening to the temporary heartbeat someone else’s life gave Erwin’s body while his cold little limbs sapped heat from Erwin’s.  But he wouldn’t drink.  

  
“Levi,” Erwin begged after a month had stretched out dry.  Levi’s eyes began to sink into his face and even bloodlust didn’t light them up anymore.  Erwin didn’t think he could face losing Levi a second time.  

  
“Please eat,” he whispered and knelt by the corpse.  He’d taken pleasure in tearing the throat out of the man.  His blood tasted foul as his life, but Erwin imagined all the hearts that would keep pumping because Erwin had sucked this man dry and he groaned, pleased and sickened.  How perverse.  He licked at his aching fangs.

  
Levi ran his tongue across cracked lips in time with Erwin’s sliding over his fangs.  “Not hungry,” he lied.

  
“Levi, you’re _starving_.”  Erwin bent to drag a few more mouthfuls from the dead man.  His blood was going cold, but Erwin’s mouth was warm now and he held the blood to heat it, turned his face up to Levi’s.  Levi grimaced and shook his head.  Erwin swallowed the blood.

  
“Why?  Levi, why won’t you eat?”  

  
Levi was strong, even as a human he’d handed Erwin his ass sparing more than once, but his legs were shaking; if they were ambushed now he couldn’t fight and they were on a dangerous case.  Erwin felt cold and clammy despite the blood he’d consumed.  Levi licked his lips again and looked at the dribble of blood on Erwin’s chin.  He swallowed painfully.  

  
Erwin winced with him.  “I’m sorry,” he said again, like he could ever say it enough.  His throat was thick with blood and misery.  “I’m so fucking sorry.”

  
“Shut up,” Levi growled.  Erwin could have cried at the bite his voice still wielded.  “I wanted this, you bastard.  I was going to ask for it.”  His fangs caught at his lips, and he looked away with his nose wrinkled in irritation at his own admission.  Erwin’s knees were damp, but he’d stay on the wet stone as long as it took for Levi to eat something, anything.  A single drop.  

  
“Are you done?” Levi muttered.  “Let’s go.  The police will be getting here soon.  The scruffy fuck that’s obsessed with you was sniffing around.”

  
“Levi—”

  
“Let’s _go_.”

 

 

It was near dawn when they got home.  Levi was slower than usual and glared at Erwin as if to dare him to mention it.  He curled up on the bed still dressed, watching silently as Erwin locked the door down to the basement and lit torches.  He was so damn cold when Erwin knelt on the bed to lean over him.

  
“You’re going to die,” Erwin stated, detached.  Levi couldn’t die, not before Erwin did.

  
“I won’t,” Levi said.  He let Erwin nudge him onto his back.  “I refuse.”

  
Erwin laughed, pained and in love, and pressed his face to Levi’s frozen neck.  He felt dead already.  Really dead, beyond what Erwin could bring him back from.  “You can’t just refuse, Levi.  It doesn’t work that way.”

  
“Wanna bet?”

  
Erwin glanced up.  “No,” he said.  “I don’t want to gamble with your life.”

  
Levi snorted.  “Well, that’s one thing you won’t gamble with.”  His face softened and it made his eyes seem to sink further, more rusted iron than quicksilver now.  “I’m flattered.”

  
“ _Levi_.”

  
Levi pressed a gentle hand over Erwin’s mouth.  “I can’t, Erwin.  It’s—”  He paused and frowned heavy, trying to shove the right words out between fanged teeth.  “It’s disgusting, they’re dirty fucking— They’re dirty and…”  He looked away.  “And I’ll probably puke if I try,” he huffed.  “I won’t waste the blood you need.”

  
Erwin’s mouth worked against Levi’s hand.  Of _course_.  Of fucking course.  How had he not made the connection?  He was an idiot.  He tugged Levi’s hand away while Levi watched him warily.

  
“Stop making that face,” Levi said.

  
“The creepy one?”  Erwin pinned Levi’s hand next to his head on the pillow and nuzzled his neck.

  
“Yeah,” Levi croaked.  “The ‘I have an idea that’s gonna give you an aneurism’ one.”

  
“You can’t have an aneurism now.”

  
“I’m sure you could manage to give me one anyhow.”  

  
Levi was limp under Erwin, frail like the moment before Erwin nearly lost him the first time.  He hadn’t gotten hard when they fucked for a week, no matter how diligently Erwin lapped at his tired cock, or rubbed his cheek against it, begging for a response while Levi cried for relief.  Levi’s body was shutting down.

  
“I have an idea,” Erwin declared.

  
“Fucking fantastic,” Levi muttered.  His voice was still colored, even if his skin was the mottled like the corpse Erwin had dug out of the walls of an abandoned building last week, rotten grey.

  
Erwin bent his head and tore at his wrist.  This time he nuzzled Levi’s face while he drank and Erwin was the one moaning.  

  
Levi’s soft voice was tinged with blushing warmth, curling and blooming the way Erwin remembered the roses around his father’s house looking forever ago.  Erwin let him eat until his cheeks matched the color of his sighs.

 

* * *

 

Killing the Ripper had been as much a rush as Erwin imagined, and Levi vibrated with the victory as well. He was absolutely resplendent, lightning bursting through all those spiderwebbed cracks that gave away his lack of humanity; and goddamn if that wasn’t more satisfying that tearing apart the monster.  Levi didn’t manage to wait until they got home before dragging Erwin down an alley, and Erwin was too aroused to mind the dogged policeman until he got in the way of Levi’s lips moving at his neck and dragging thick, syrupy pulls of blood from Erwin’s body.

  
Erwin drank enough for both of them now.

  
It worked out just fine, he thought when they finally made it back to their townhouse, shaking off irritation at having been interrupted.  He pressed the weight of his hips against Levi, pinning him back against the heavy wooden door.  Levi made a soft crooning noise and nosed blindly for Erwin’s neck, trying to find the half-healed bite marks with his tongue.  Erwin ached when Levi pressed onto desperate tip-toes to reach and still fell short, cold nose nudging along Erwin’s collarbones, tongue dipping into the base of his throat.  He sank to his knees and tilted his head back, startling Levi’s eyes open.  Levi had already torn his collar wide in the alley and his gaze snapped to Erwin’s neck, pink tongue peaking between his lips where they parted unconsciously to expose his sharp teeth.  Erwin shivered.  If he were human and Levi came at him like that down some dingy dead-end, he’d offer his neck with pleasure.  He’d beg Levi to suck him dry before he even realized what was happening.

  
Levi blinked his way back to looking human despite his delicate fangs.  He softened his expression and ran a hand through Erwin’s hair, tangling his fingers in the mess he’d already made of it.  Erwin leaned into his little palms.  He craved the bite of Levi’s teeth against his skin after a hunt now more than he enjoyed tearing into the veins himself.  It was something about feeling Levi squirm against his chest, around his cock, while Erwin kept him alive with each mouthful Levi pulled from his body—sure Erwin was just a vessel, holding someone else’s blood in his undead corpse for Levi to take as he needed, but he felt alive and he thought—

  
—wildly of pricking his finger on one of his father’s roses.  Painful and beautiful, velvety petals and hidden thorns.  Levi always made him think of those roses and the warm afternoons he missed still even though he didn’t deserve to—

  
Levi tugged his hair to pull him back.  “Erwin,” he said.

  
Flowers didn’t open at night.  Erwin had to catch the diluted scent of them lingering after dusk.  They used to cling to Levi’s skin—

  
“C’mon Erwin, I’m not going to fuck in the entryway.”

  
Erwin closed his eyes and let a shudder ripple down his spine.  The flowers were gone, but Levi held his head in his hands and time didn’t tick, so Erwin turned and pressed his sore smile to Levi’s palm.  “Not this time, you mean,” he said, barely resisting peaking to watch Levi huff and roll his eyes.

  
He didn’t disappoint.  The harassed sigh came against Erwin’s neck though, startling another shudder out of him.  Levi’s lips were cold when he pressed them to Erwin’s neck and Erwin felt a jolt of protective need to heat them, to watch Levi flush with his blood.  No, not really his—

  
“I’m hungry,” Levi whined softly, a barely audible gust of breath, but the rare admission was enough to set Erwin’s veins alight.

 

 

 

The loudest Levi ever got was during sex.  The first time he tossed his head against the pillow and wailed and cursed Erwin, Erwin came bucking his hips against the sheets, dry of course—he hadn’t ejaculated since he became a vampire—but he didn’t manage to hide his orgasm from Levi.  Levi had sat up abruptly to watch him groan through it and squeezed his knees around Erwin’s head, accidentally coming as well, wide-eyed and whimpering.  He was still human and it made it mess.

  
Levi still laughed about it sometimes, very quietly huffing amusement into the cuff of his jacket or smirking so faintly at his own innuendos Erwin didn’t think anyone else noticed.  He hoped not.  The possessive part of himself that ached to sink fangs into Levi’s neck where people could see also wanted to tear into the jugular of anyone else who got to witness Levi’s softness.

  
Levi never laughed about it during sex, though.  Erwin privately thought he couldn’t get anything else past his sighs and low groans, around the moans that made Erwin’s toes curl.

 

 

“ _Oh_ , oh fuck, Erwin,” Levi whimpered.  He butted his nose against Erwin’s jaw to better fit his mouth against of his many fang-punctures and rocked back to sit heavy on Erwin cock.    “ _Ah_ ,” he moaned, the vibrations running down Erwin’s neck, and squirmed when he’d sunk down to take as much of Erwin as his tiny body could manage, “ _There_ , Erwin, there.   _Oh_.”

  
Erwin leaned back against their headboard, winded and struggling to hold back from driving up into Levi’s body.  “I’m not doing anything,” he wheezed.  He was seeing stars.

  
Levi growled, bucked up against Erwin’s stomach, dragging his oil-slicked cock across Erwin’s belly, and sank back down with another long note of satisfaction.  He lapped at a dribble of blood.  “Tastes better from you,” he sighed.

  
“Jesus fuck, Levi,” Erwin managed, arching and grabbing for his waist.  “You’ve never had it from anyone else.”

  
Levi pulled back to stare at Erwin.  His eyes were lightning-bright and blood was smeared across his cheeks and lips, macabre and hellish and horrifyingly sexy.  Erwin leaned forward to lick at some of the drips on his jaw, but Levi pulled his head out of range to level a fierce look at Erwin.  Erwin couldn’t breathe even if he needed the air.  “Tastes like you,” Levi said simply.

  
Erwin groaned and jerked up into him.  Levi’s eyes screwed shut and he gasped soundlessly.  “What do I taste like?” Erwin panted.

  
Levi didn’t answer for several long, slow slides up and down Erwin’s cock while they both shuddered.  He ducked forward to drag a thick mouthful from Erwin.  The tugging sensation gave Erwin a tilting flare of vertigo and he arched his chest into Levi’s body to ground himself.  Levi knees tightened around his hips.

  
“I can’t remember.”

  
Erwin wanted Levi to devour him.  Then maybe he’d remember.

  
“Try,” Erwin urged.  He angled his head back to offer his throat and fucked up into Levi to make him moan again.

  
Levi did, hot and breaking against his throat, lapping and nibbling while he pushed down to meet Erwin halfway.

  
Levi rubbed his cheek to Erwin’s and lost his rhythm for a moment, nudging his cock to Erwin’s stomach.  “I can’t, Erwin.”

  
“Try.  Drink more.”  Erwin cupped his soft hair to hold him close and pressed his face to Levi’s, nuzzling.  “I have plenty.”  But Levi just rolled his hips and slipped Erwin in and out of his body, whimpering and nosing along his jaw.

  
“You don’t, Erwin,” he panted.  “Shut up.”

  
“I do,” Erwin groaned.  “Don’t stop.”  He bent his knees to give Levi something to lean back against, but Levi seemed content pressed to his chest.  “Keep talking, Levi, fuck.  Please.”

  
Levi growled.  “I always talk a lot, asshole.  Shut _up_.”

  
Erwin sobbed out a laugh; because Levi did, just not with his voice.  Erwin had a hand curled in Levi’s hair and his other at the small of his back.  Holding onto Levi kept him from coming on the spot.  He could feel Levi wound tight, all his muscles working towards relief and he wanted to hear Levi sigh, contented and full, before he let go.  Erwin kissed across Levi’s face to brush lips to his mouth and lick at his fangs.

  
“Have you had enough?” he asked into Levi’s mouth.  He ran his tongue across the sharp tips of Levi’s teeth, pricking himself.

  
“Yes,” Levi sighed and rolled his hips.  He sucked lightly on Erwin’s tongue and groaned.  “It’s familiar.”

  
Erwin was losing it to the tight slip-slide of Levi’s body, his voice, the insane intimacy of Levi pulling blood from his veins and swallowing it down.

  
Levi angled his hips just so for himself and cried out, sharp.  “ _There_ , Erwin.”  He tossed his head, “Oh, right there.  Again.”

  
Erwin’s head knock back against the headboard and he panted, slack-jawed, through Levi’s shudders and shakes while the tiny vampire used his body as he pleased and praised Erwin for it.

  
Erwin was a vessel and he felt so fucking important watching Levi get off on it.

  
When Levi managed to stop bucking his hips and his cock began to droop, he opened his eyes and tilted his head at Erwin.  He slumped like he was about curl up again his chest.

  
“Tea,” Levi said.  “Chai.  That fancy shit you used to buy.”  Levi looked lost, and Erwin realized Levi had forgotten what tea tasted like.

  
Erwin recalled how he liked it, all warm and spicy, thick with honey at night when he couldn’t sleep, and he remembered shuttered mornings when his favorite thing was watching Levi’s eyes light up over his teacup, disregarding the pastries Erwin went through so much trouble to always have on hand.  Erwin’s empty heart broke for a moment before Levi crooked him a slight grin that would have been brilliant if it wasn’t so bloody.  “You taste better, though.”  He licked at his lips.  “C’mon, I can feel you,” he half-moaned, pressing a hand to his lower belly and squirming gently in Erwin’s lap.  “You’re not finished.”

  
His cheeks were flushed liked roses now, but Erwin thought Levi was both more prickly and far softer than crushed-velvet flowers.  And he unraveled more strikingly than the blossoms Erwin could hardly remember.

  
He’d fall quiet again when they were finished, clean himself with fond irritation like Erwin was the one who made a mess of him and he hadn’t just reduced Erwin to a sobbing wreck.  Erwin groaned and laughed and fucked up helplessly into Levi’s body, pressing his hand over Levi’s on his stomach.

  
“No,” Erwin said, leaning to rest his forehead on Levi’s warm shoulder.  “Not yet.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kitty you're wonderful <3


End file.
